vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The One Giver
Summary The One Giver is the creator of the World of Darkness multiverse. The entity is vastly above all other beings in the verse. Enigmatic and inscrutable she is one with all things and all of creation, yet also exists outside of it, for if she were to ever touch creation, for it is finite to her infinite, she would destroy it all. The One Giver only ever acts through her filters, The ELOHIM, Godheads who impose The One Giver’s will, who in turn have their will imposed by the Angels upon creation. However, The One Giver took action during the War in Heaven, ELOHIM vs ELOHIM, Angels vs Angel, and the Fallen Angels and ELOHIM had discovered murder, and so they murdered their fellow ELOHIM and Angels and absorbed their essence into themselves, and so The One Giver went forth and created the Concept of Justice and the act was so overwhelming and impossibly powerful, the Fallen who had murdered were obliterated, those who remained were banished to Hell. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A | Varies, up to 1-A Name: The One Giver, God, Goddess | YHVH, Jehovah, Ein Soph, The Unmoved Mover, Ra, and many more Origin: World of Darkness Gender: Not applicable, however, is called Female | Varies Age: Existed before Time Classification: Monotheistic Deity, God, Supreme Deity | ELOHIM, Earthly Deities, Creator of the Angels, Godheads |-| The One Giver = Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance (Mages are capable of enhancing their senses to see spirits and invisible things, as well as see in higher dimensions. Mages can sense danger as it happens and Master Clairvoyants are capable of using any of their five senses on anything in the world.), Vehicular Mastery, Weapon Mastery (Mages can master military weaponry.), Magic, Hacking (Mages can master the art of setting up security and undoing it through hacking.), Reactive Evolution (Able to passively manipulate fate to adapt to any situation), Transformation, Fate Manipulation (Able to see all possible futures and take steps to fulfill that future), Plot Manipulation (Any supernatural being in the verse is capable of interacting with the hyper-narrative. Mages can manipulate the Natures of them and others, which are archetypes connected to the characters. Mages can manipulate Jungian archetypes. Marauder Mages can become the Storyteller.), Perception Manipulation, Power Nullification (Stated to Passively Negate Supernatural effect based on if they choose to believe something or not, as well as able to alter concepts, magic, people's existence, the laws of physics and reality itself, able to penetrate all layers of existence, able to remove templates from beings, this includes the idea of ghosts being incorporeal or the Vampire's need for Blood), Holy Manipulation (The One Giver is a Divine being), Precognition, Postcognition, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Mind Manipulation (Able to Open their mind to the Universe, becoming one and Manipulating the Psychic Universe), Summoning (Able to Summon Familiars), Memory Manipulation (Able to manipulate Memories), Water Manipulation (Able to manipulate Liquids) Technology Manipulation (Able to draw power from the Exarch's Machines, additionally, Mages can create Hyper-advanced machinery), Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Momentum Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Able to Manipulate Light, Fire, Wind, Momentum and Gravity), Fate Manipulation/Time Manipulation (Able to see the many futures in any situation and cause that event to occur.), Invisibility (Can make things invisible, including themselves), Dimensional Travel, Non-Physical Interaction (Able to interact with Concepts and Spirits, Spirits are actually Mathematical formula, philosophies, concepts, ideas, Psychological posturing.), Petrification, Transmutation (Able to Transmute beings and Petrify things), Biological Manipulation, Healing (Able to alter Simple life forms and heal themselves, these are things such as Animals and minor creatures), Electricity Manipulation (Able to Manipulate Electricity and electrical currents), Regeneration (High-Godly), Spatial Manipulation (Able to ignore physical obstacles, extend space or even ban space from being accessible), Instinct Manipulation (Able to manipulate instincts causing people to violently shake, twitch and or make them feel as if someone is behind them), Probability Manipulation (Can Manipulate Probability with it being a Major aspect of the Magical school of Entropy), Sound Manipulation (Can Manipulate and Control Frequency and sound, increasing volume or completely muffling it), Existence Erasure (Able to completely destroy objects), Darkness Manipulation (Can summon Shadows and convert people into Shadows), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Dream Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (Able to manipulate the Sleep Cycle and Dreams, they can walk into dreams and even go to the Maya Dream realm), Attack Reflection (Can redirect projectiles through an Invisible shield), Plant Manipulation (Able to use plants to restrain people.), Acid Manipulation (Able to fire Acid at opponents), Soul Manipulation (Able to howl from Beyond, which drains the person on a physical and Spiritual level.), Pain Manipulation (Feeds on an Opponent's suffering and will grow stronger from it and their own suffering), Vector Manipulation (Able to Control Vectors of Movement) Death Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Mages are able to Control all forms of energy and energy varieties) Chaos Manipulation (Mastery over Chaos and the forces of Chaos), Duplication (Able to appear in multiple locations at once and duplicate themselves), Sealing/BFR (Able to seal people into the 2nd Dimension, once Humans automatically die do to lack of ability to exist), Curse Manipulation (Able to Curse people with misfortune, slower movement and such classical curses), Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Able to create Pocket Realms to survive in), Life Manipulation (Able to pull the Essence out of enemies as well as their lifeforce), Creation (Able to create something from Nothing), Causality Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, (Force Mages can manipulate, direct, transmute, enhance, or banish the effects of the fundamental energetic patterns of Creation for the kinetic elements, fire, air, momentum, gravity, radiation, light, sound, radio waves, and particle-wave duality.), Antimatter Manipulation (Mages can create and manipulate antimatter, as well as fight with anti-Etheric particles in the form of a death ray.), Willpower Manipulation (Marauder Mages can absorb willpower from others by just being around them), Vibration Manipulation (Can cause Dimensional Vibrations and Quantum Vibrations), Quantum Manipulation (Created the Platonic Concept of Quantum Theory), Acausality (Type 5, Existed before and created the Concept of Causality.), Transduality (Type 4, Beyond Wuji, Taiji and The Three Heavenly Worthies), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 10), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 3, The One Giver is infinite and Boundless beyond the scope of the Universe), True Flight, Plasma Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation (Able to manipulate the Data and Information of Reality as if it was all computer code), Morality Manipulation (Able to Manipulate the Morality of beings and turn them Good, Evil or any such morality), Possession (Able to possess beings with their mind and take over their souls indefinitely), Animal Manipulation (Able to control entire species), Physics Manipulation, Astral Projection, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Stealth Mastery, Non-Corporeal, Perception Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Resurrection, Necromancy, Madness Manipulation (Turns those around them insane, though the time this takes can vary from a few moments to a few hours), Law Manipulation (Created Laws that bound even the ELOHIM), Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Omniscience, Large Size (Type 11), Forcefield Creation, Disease Manipulation (Able to create Viruses and Diseases and inflict them anywhere within the verse), Mathematics Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Stated to be able to add new forces to reality, with the limit being their imagination), Resistance to all previously stated abilities. |-| The ELOHIM = Powers and Abilities: All previous powers decreased considerably, Immortality (Type 8, ELOHIM will return to Heaven upon their Death), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Death Manipulation (The act of killing an ELOHIM is so terrible that it destroys the killer by the Concept of Justice.), Nigh-Omniscience, Abstract Existence (Type 1) (ELOHIM embody aspects of the Fallen Reality, with the Highest Existing Beyond Platonic conception), possible Large Size (Type 11 Soph is stated to be Infinite outside of Creation). Attack Potency: Outerverse level (The ELOHIM are nothing more than fragments of The One Giver stated to be omnipotent in comparison to the ELOHIM, the ELOHIM cannot even comprehend The One Giver's intellect, and is stated they must filter their omnipotence through the ELOHIM or risk the destruction of all creation, an omnipotent being to which lends their power to the Templar, even beyond the omnipotence paradox, infinite infinities above the ELOHIM) | Varies, up to Outerverse level (The ELOHIM created the Angels who created all aspects of Reality and Realms, where The Realms are stated to transcendent of each other, each transcendent over the last and the conceptual realms of Nigh-Infinite collection of Platonic concepts, who created the nigh-infinite platonic truths of the Supernal, and created The One, The Two and The Three and furthermore created the System of Mages.) Speed: Omnipresent (Vastly superior to the angels, existed before time and moved within a void. It was stated that anything which was not a part of God was nothingness.) | Varies, Irrelevant to Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant | Varies, up to Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal | Varies, up to Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level | Varies, up to Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Omniscient (The ELOHIM view The One Giver as either omniscient or nigh-omniscient. These beings were able to record the Tellurium, causing Time to be created). | Nigh-Omniscience (Limited only by the One Giver) Weaknesses: The One Giver is either asleep or refuses to part-take in Mortal affairs until it involves to Balance of Creation, such as the War in Heaven | The ELOHIM vary, Jehovah is quick to Anger, YHVH refuses to act, and the Other ELOHIM possess the same Weaknesses as the Mythological Gods such as Isis, Ra, Zeus, Ain Soph and such. Key: The One Giver | The ELOHIM Category:Characters Category:World of Darkness Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Supreme Beings Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Quantum Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Transmutation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Life Users Category:Element Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Law Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Precognition Users Category:Fate Users Category:Void Users Category:Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Space Users Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Necromancers Category:Probability Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Death Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Curse Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Holy Users Category:Causality Users Category:Dream Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:BFR Users Category:Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Perception Users Category:Water Users Category:Memory Users Category:Technology Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Biology Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Acid Users Category:Plant Users Category:Pain Users Category:Energy Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sand Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Heat Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Flight Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Poison Users Category:Text Users Category:Information Users Category:Data Users Category:Morality Users Category:Animal Users Category:Physics Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Size Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Madness Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Forcefield Users Category:Disease Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 1 Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Hackers